


Airborne

by RoseRose



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Iron Man 1, POV Second Person, Poetry, Pre-Iron Man 1, Tony Stark Bingo 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24220348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseRose/pseuds/RoseRose
Summary: On flying, and Tony.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 3
Collections: Tony Stark Bingo 2020





	Airborne

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to eachpeachpearplum for the beta!
> 
> For the Tony Stark Bingo
> 
> Title: Airborne  
> Collaborator Name: RoseRose  
> Card Number: 3057  
> Square Filled (Letter/number AND prompt): Adopted Square- 2nd Person POV  
> Ship/Main Pairing: No ship  
> Rating: G  
> Major Tags: Poetry  
> Summary: On flying, and Tony  
> Word Count: 100 words

You always wanted to dance

Not on the ground, but in the air

Like the birds flying overhead

Fleeing their troubles on earth

You wanted to weave between the trees

Darting in ways impossible on the ground

Avoiding the roots and sticks and stones

To brush against the leaves

You wanted to slip into the canyons

Not trapped by paths or rock walls

Enjoying the depths from up above

Layers of history displayed for you

But then you flew for real

Finally free above the desert sands

And crashed back down onto the ground

Only to fly high once again


End file.
